RedIris
by OtAkU ChU
Summary: A demon's love, although it is rare can invoke all the rage of a lost lover and overpower the most powerful of enemies. Can forbidden love survive when there are two demons competing for Kagome's attention? Especially if one of them is seducing her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! It is I OtAkU ChU! And I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of Iris! I put a lot of time and effort into this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated!- Love OtaChu

_It was a bright, moon that hung in the sky; illuminating every living thing, good or evil. The solo planet cast eerie shadows across the dark valley blanketed over with a thick layer of snow. Through all the sounds of the forest, only one distinct howl could be heard in the distance. It was a pledge of justice, betrayal, and heartbroken love._

_ A demon's love, although it is rare….can invoke all the rage of a lost lover and overpower the most powerful of enemies. This is the story of two demons…who started a forbidden love with a human; and discovered that no matter how much fate pushes against you…there's always a way to break that cycle and find a miracle in a world full of hostility and discrimination._

_"I'll never let you go, even if it kills me."_

**Prologue: Invoked! Jisuromaru's Pledge of Wrath!**

The thick, knotted trees of the forest creaked and groaned at the sight of the large demonic army that was tearing their way through its stubborn greenery. Forest animals and lesser demons scampered away in fear, trying to find the nearest shelter they could find to hide from the menacing demons racing through the forest.

One demon in particular, sat atop a cliff; watching as his own ruthless army plundered the thickets, villages, and snow-covered mountain sides to find their enemy.

His long crystalline blue hair reached mid way down his back and was tied in a small string. The armor he donned was a seashell white, but his cruel smirk was foreboding just like his red eyes that scanned over the burning villages in the distance.

"Lord Jisuromaru."

The demon ripped his wandering gaze away from the mass of demons below him and focused on the warrior currently standing next to him. He had a deep frown set on his face, highlighting the small wrinkles that had begun to form around his cheekbones. Those blind, white eyes focused on his own red ones.

"Miyoru, I thought I sent you on ahead with the front squadron, what are you doing here?" He grunted, irritated that the mage demon hadn't followed orders. Miyoru blinked soundlessly, as if he hadn't heard a word Jisuromaru had said.

But he knew better, this demon had been the general in the fight for China at least three centuries ago. He had conquered countless lands, and mercilessly slain well over a thousand men and demons. Jisuromaru snorted, and popped his shoulder. The pressure of his Burinken-made armor had severely affected his performance with this blade lately. If he were to find the wolf-demon and hanyou he was searching for, he'd have to be in top form to kill both of those maggots.

"Jisuromaru, you know better than I that finding the wolf demon and hanyou will prove to be challenging task." Miyoru's starch white hair fluttered softly in the wind, and he sighed. The black robes he wore billowed around his lean body, allowing Jisuromaru to wonder if the ageing demon were weak or strong.

He studied him carefully, wondering how much pent-up power he had in those war-known hands of his. Miyoru squared his shoulders, and continued. "Even without the jewel shards they possess, fighting them could very well take out half our army. Is it really wise to continue pursuing them?" He watched as Miyoru's blind eyes raked over the frozen, cold landscape. Despite the fact that it was winter, and the snow was up to their knees; the forbidden forest's trees were green as ever. It only made the wide terrain more frightening, which was prone to scare humans off. It wasn't a surprise that there were only a few villages in its rich greenery. How the humans managed to survive such harsh temperatures, Jisuromaru would never know.

"Even if I have to lose every one of my men, I'm prepared to find those two wretched bastards and put their heads on a stick." He growled and gripped the deadly, sharp sword that hung at his waist. It's hilt was stitched with gold and purple lining, creating the effect of a colorful winter kimono. Hyotsega was given to him by his father, and he never let it leave his sight. Even the sheath itself was more important than his own life.

Hyotsega extended past his calves and dug into the ground; leaving the grass to suffer to it's felt poison and rot at the mere touch of it's blade. "They killed my Arimia and took her shards." Jisuromaru clenched his fists angrily; fingers biting into the rough leather of his belt holding Hyotsega. "She couldn't live without them, and they just slaughtered her like human cattle. I'll make them suffer, until they beg for me to end their pathetic lives." He bit out snarkly.

Miyoru's serious eyes rested on his own, and Jisuromaru flinched at the sheer tenacity in them. He'd lost his sight more than twenty years ago, yet his overbearing nature collided with Jisuromaru's stubbornness. They weren't exactly on a friendly basis, but the conquering of the Shinto Region in Japan would prove to be a great victory for the Chinese Demon Faction. He wasn't happy with the truce for now, but he would somehow find a way to eliminate Miyoru once the battle was over. After all, there was only room for one emperor in China.

"I can see your mind is set on this. So be it then." Miyoru turned abruptly and left Jisuromaru to his spot on the cliff. "I know you're angry about Arimia's death, but you're letting rage cloud your judgement." He stopped, and glanced over his shoulder. Those blind eyes sent a shiver down his spine, but he remained calm and listened to Miyoru's antics. The man seemed to speak a bit of gibberish here and there, but sometimes his information was actually useful.

"Perhaps," Miyoru's said thoughtfully, "You should stop and really look at the big picture of Arimia's passing. I believe there is more to this story than what's being told."

Jisuromaru narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms. The man was speaking traitorous words again. "And I believe that I've been put in charge of this mission Miyoru. My decisions have nothing to do with your opinions, nor do you have the authority to question my leadership."

His firm answer cause Miyoru to chuckle, but behind those white catalyst eyes of his something sparked. That made Jisuromaru more suspicious of him than ever. "I suppose so. But Jisuromaru…" He slowly made his way towards the opening of the thick trees. The black robes glided behind him, creating an appearance of Death himself walking on a cloud of smoke. Miyoru's eyes scanned the surrounding area, making sure none of the other demons were around to hear their conversation.

"You've been keeping a secret from both your men and superiors. Am I correct?"

He flinched at Miyoru's words, hoping the demon hadn't gauged his reaction.

"You really are getting crazier in your old age demon. I have nothing to hide from the upper factions." He bit out roughly. This geezer was really starting to get on his nerves, just where in the hell was he getting all this crap from?

Miyoru turned and faced his penetrating gaze head on. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about boy. I must admit you've hidden it very well from our lords in China, but things like this really don't seem to get past me." He smiled sarcastically, and waved his finger around in the air. Small petals appeared from the inside of his robes and were swept away into the valley by the harsh wind.

"Flowers are such beautiful life forms. But they are fleeting and die very easily." Miyoru whispered melancholy. "In a way, the flowers are just like humans." He turned to Jisuromaru's frozen form and smiled gently. "Just like your Arimia, am I correct?"

Jisuromaru tightened his grip and carefully reached for his Hyotsega. "So what of it? Arimia was human, what does it matter?" He growled. Miyoru simply smiled and gestured towards the snowy valley down below. "I'm not one to spill secrets Jisuromaru, so put your fangs away."

He bristled at Miyoru's orders, but released the blade back into the sheath.

"There will always be an opponent that is stronger than you. I'm sure you know that just as well as I. But whether you decide to face the truth or let brash foolishness overcome your senses is your choice. The consequences will be dire either way."

Miyoru turned to take his leave, letting his long black robes lift him up several inches off the ground. "I suggest you don't let Arimia's death affect you in such a way. Rage is a powerful emotion, and if not reined in properly….it will cost you your life." He ordered. "Arimia is dead now; you need to forget about that woman. It will only cause you trouble in the future."

Jisuromaru snarled and reached for his Hyotsega. Drawing it from it's sheath he held the hilt and slashed unmercilessly at Miyoru's wavering form. "Damn you Miyoru! You have no right to talk to me like that!" He yelled furiously, and focused Hyotsega's power at the riptide of demonic aura between Miyoru and himself.

Thick, ancient trees fell easily as they were shredded to pieces by Hyotsega's thousand blade attack. It fell to the ground; jagged bark and sawdust were kicked up after the blast. Jisuromaru squinted through the settling dust and blinked in surprise as he watched Miyoru emerge proudly. Not a single scratch felled his body, and Jisuromaru trembled furiously.

"You bastard! Damn you!" He slung Hyotsega behind his back, preparing for another attack. Miyoru flung his robes back and smiled. "Very good Jisuromaru, no wonder you were put in charge! You're learning to control your power. However, I have more important things to attend to, so I wish you the best." And before he could deliver another blow to destroy the mage demon, Miyoru disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. It's remains were blown down the mountain and swallowed up by the wind; leaving Jisuromaru alone in the wide expanse of snowy forest.

He scowled in frustration and sheathed Hyotsega, leaving the trees to mourn for their fallen brothers on the forest floor. The only person Jisuromaru had ever loved was gone. Arimia was trapped in a deadly slumber for the rest of eternity, and he would never see her again. For his reign as a demon was in hell, and Arimia's was surely in heaven.

"A demon must never love a human." He whispered hoarsely, repeating his father's last words. "They fade away and leave you nothing but sorrow." To Jisuromaru's displeasure he finally after all these years, had to agree with his father. Humans were nothing but a pestilence. They weakened demons with their ideals of love. He would never forgive Arimia for weakening him, and then dying. Jisuromaru clenched his fist and pounded it into the ground; not caring whether it shattered all the bones in his hand.

"I'll never forgive you! You hypnotizing wench!" He cried, heaving back heavy sobs of despair. Every crack against the rock created a devastating strike through the snowy mountainside. He kept hitting the hardened rock till his hands bled freely, staining the grainy soil with his demonic blood.

The shards were supposed to protect her! They were supposed to be invincible! But they only hastened her death in an ironic twist. The very barriers he set up to protect her had killed her, and sent her to a place where he would never see or hear her again.

The sudden realization hit him hard and shattered the cliff in two. It's broken surface gave way beneath the split he had caused and shuttered. Boulders flew down the mountain, crushing animals, demons, and anything in it's way.

"Why?" He sobbed, and brought his bleeding hands to his trembling frame. Why did she have to die? Couldn't fate have been more cruel and had killed him instead? The invincible demon who declared not to fear anything?

No, it never worked that way. It always hit close to home.

It invoked any wrath it could get, because it loved the struggle to get past impossible barriers. Jisuromaru gripped Hyotsega's hilt and unsheathed it. Looking into the blade, he froze when he saw Arimia's deep blue eyes staring back at him.

"Will you always continue to haunt me until I die?" He whispered back to the blade. She blinked, her eyes fading and changing to a golden hue. The color of one of Arimia's killers.

He let a deafening roar erupt from his throat. It screeched across the valley like a grieving falcon and most likely reached his demon brethren. Jisuromaru stood up from his position and gripped the hilt of his Hyotsega. He held it out in front of him, watching as the small dancing snowflakes coated it's sharp surface.

"Inuyasha and Koga." He snarled.

"When I find you, I will murder you both and take Arimia back. Even if it costs my very soul to do it!" He yelled, honoring his father's pledge of demonic oath. His promise echoed throughout the silent valley, leaving the smaller demons to cower in fear. That pledge was a death pledge known to every demon. It could never be taken back.

At the cost of Jisuromaru's soul, Koga- the leader of the Southern Wolf Clan, and Inuyasha- the hanyou who wielded Tetsusaiga were in for the fight of their lives.

"Be ready you filthy bastards." Jisuromaru threatened.

"Because I'm coming for both you and that precious miko you both treasure so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back everyone. It's kind of strange, after a couple months without writing- it's hard to believe I ever stopped at all. Luckily though I finally managed to get all my stuff taken care of and now I have the complete free time to finish up the amazing works I started. So hopefully you guys will enjoy the upcoming chapters in this story! (PS…I'm pretty sure you guys noticed but I did delete the extra/last chapter that had been on here I wasn't very content with it seeing as it was just an extra and had nothing to do with the first chapter! Hopefully though you will like this one :D)**

**Love is A Complicated Situation**

It was strange watching the green trees sway in the winter wind. Normally they'd be crisp, brown and crumbling in her own time, but Kagome simply sighed in content as the snow caressed one of the mighty oak branches that were currently giving the gang shelter. She had to admit though; the phenomenon was playing tricks on her mind. "What the hell are you looking at Kagome?" She narrowed her eyes in frustration, keeping her faced turned away from the irritated hanyou stuffing his face full of ramen. It was amazing how much he could eat in one sitting.

"Nothing you should be concerned about Inuyasha." She flippantly replied, hoping the answer would sate him and he'd finish eating the fifth cup of ramen he'd managed to grab out of her yellow backpack. "Nothing I should be concerned about?" The long, stringy noodles hung effortlessly out of his mouth, making Kagome cringe at his table manners. "Just don't worry about it Inuyasha, finish your soup." A cuffed giggle came from beside Kagome and she looked down to find Shippo leering at Inuyasha mockingly. "Yeah, _Inuyasha. _Finish your soup like a _good boy." _ She expected the habitual routine before it even happened, and closed her eyes irritably.

"Why you little-"

"Aghh! Stop it Inuyasha! That hurts!"

She opened her eyes blearily, taking in the scene of Inuyasha swinging Shippo around by his little fox tail. "How about this huh? You're not so big and bad if you aren't hiding behind Kagome's skirt now are ya?" Inuyasha smirked maliciously, stopping his twirling actions and proceeding to pull on the small fox's cheeks. "Now why don't you be a _good little demon_ and keep your mouth shut?" Deciding that the punishment had gone on far enough, Kagome put her small bentou off to the side and shifted on the picnic blanket. "Don't you think that's enough Inuyasha? I'm pretty sure he's learned his lesson by now." The silver hair demon locked his gaze on Kagome; nevertheless keep his grip on the squirming fox child. "If you didn't baby him so much, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place." He rolled his eyes and shook the whimpering fox demon. "Keh, _women."_

An angry cough strayed from the fire, illuminating a beautiful, brown haired maiden dressed in a pink and white yukata. Sango glared easily at Inuyasha, her fingers obviously itching to grab her hiroikotsu and smack some sense into his big, fat, head.

"If us _women_ weren't around to whip you into shape, you'd most likely be ingested in the stomach of troll demon right now Inuyasha. Kami knows your idiocy in battle is what manages to put us in a jam every time. It's only thanks to Kagome that you've managed to win every battle yet." Sango crossed her legs, daring Inuyasha to brazenly comment back. The amber eyed demon's eyebrows slanted in frustration, knowing his other female companion was right. Sure he was a great fighter, but their team effort is what got them through all their battles. "You are so _right,_ Sango-chan. Us men should definitely appreciate the women around us more often. In fact, how about I show how much I do ca_r-" A_ large _thunk_, followed by a monk's painful whimper led Kagome to believe that the sexual harassment for tonight had been taken care of. Sango turned away from the monk who temporarily laid on the ground, hiroikotsu still grounded into his cranium. "Self-seeking pervert!" Sango harrumphed, her cheeks flushing a bold shade of magenta. Kagome could only guess Miroku's hand had gotten the better of him…._again. _

She turned her attention back to Inuyasha, watching as he still held the now limp Shippo in his hands. "Inuyasha, seriously- that's enough. Put him down please." The hanyou watched her warily, probably wondering if she was going to pull the "sit" factor on him again. He had reason to be scared, after all it'd be the twelfth time she'd managed to put him six feet under that day. She'd hoped he gained a dislike for the taste of dirt, considering how many times she'd "sitted" him in the last week. You'd think he would've learned by now.

Luckily for her, he only snorted and tossed the fox demon over onto the blanket. "Whatever, just make sure the little brat keeps his mouth shut, or next time he'll be swimming in a river." Kagome rolled her eyes at his threat, because despite all his barking- Inuyasha never really had any bite.

"_Kagome!"_

Shippo's watery eyes blinked at her innocently, causing her to feel pity towards the little child. "It's okay Shippo, don't worry-he doesn't mean it." He sniffled babyishly, and nodded in contempt. "All right, I know you'll just SIT him if he does anything wrong okay?" Kagome smiled, and patted him on the head. "Isn't it your bedtime though? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and Kami knows none of us needs Inuyasha yelling at us." Shippo sighed tiredly, and made his way over to her sleeping bag. "Oh all right, but just for the record-" He turned around and glared at Inuyasha, who'd made his way up the tall branches of the oak above them. Pointing his small finger through the trees at Inuyasha, he squinted his eyes in determination. "This isn't over! One of these days I'm going to kick your butt so hard Sesshomaru _and _Naraku will be feeling it the next morning!"

"In your dreams, pipsqueak." Inuyasha mumbled, taking up guard duty for the night.

Kagome only shook her head, and ushered for Shippo to get into the sleeping bag. "To bed mister, and I don't wanna hear another peep out of you." He giggled slightly and quickly dove into the thick blankets. Just like any of the canine species would, he walked around a couple of times before he finally settled in one spot and closed his eyes. After several minutes, the sound of light snoring let her know he'd finally fallen asleep and she sighed.

Given, she was only a teenager- but taking care of Shippo on a daily basis had given her plenty of insight on being a mother. Which, to her complete decision, she would be waiting a couple of years on.

She let her gaze wander around the campfire, noticing that Sango and Miroku had already began settling themselves into bed as well. Kagome giggled, also noticing that Sango had dragged her tatami mat over an _extra _few feet to avoid sleeping by the monk. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, but neither one took the effort to extend those feelings to one another yet. Kagome sometimes wondered if she should step in and move things along, but eventually thought better against it in the end. She most certainly wouldn't appreciate it if someone shoved their way in her own love life.

A blaze of wind whipped through the trees, causing her to shiver and quickly pull her legs closer to her body. Now that she thought about it, it most definitely would've been smarter to have brung sweat pants along with her on her last trip from the well. But seeing as Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about her coming back and doing what she was supposed to ( apparently- according to him, catering to his every whim…) Kagome had never found the time to go through her winter wear drawer and pick out a few extra pants to bring with her. It was sad really, forced to only come back to her time to stock up, grab a few homework assignments and leave again. There were days when she just wanted to stay and visit with her family. Inuyasha of course, tossed that completely to the side as well. She knew he was just being practical, although she had to admit- obsessive was becoming a trait all on it's on with him nowadays. If it wasn't the jewel shards, then it was….. well….. Kagome hung her head, studying the checkered pattern on her blanket.

If not the shards he was after, then it was always onto Kikyo.

The name of the undead priestess struck her heart heavy, burying it with lead. Kagome was never a jealous person, not the type to hate either. But when it came to those two, it always frustrated her. Sometimes she wished she had an on/off button, that way she could avoid all the crying and pitiful looks others gave her. It was humiliating. She blinked away the tears threatening to fall, and looked up at the dark, night sky. A light snow had begun to fall, making the moon bleary through her gaze. It was almost full tonight, a small sliver consumed by darkness on the other side of the planet. Kagome loved the moonlight during the feudal era. It was one of the things she didn't miss about her own time. While the air was thick and heavy with pollution back in the 2000's, the sky here was clear and bright as an evergreen forest in full bloom.

Even though her mind consciously told her not to do it, she couldn't help but tear her gaze away from the moon and settle itself on the red-clad hanyou sitting atop the branches of the oak tree. It was a beautiful sight really. The tree sat there, perfectly healthy while snow covered it's green glazed leaves. A perfect mixture of spring and winter blended together. The real sight though, was Inuyasha. His kimono dusted gently in the swirling, cold wind causing it to look like a white, hot fire let loose among the trees. Tetsusaiga hung in its scabbard at his side, digging into the swelt branches of the oak. Inuyasha himself however, looked as if he were searching for something. His amber-colored eyes swept across the landscape, coating his perfect features in a serious gaze. The look was bewitching on him, and Kagome found herself unable to pull her eyes away.

_What are you thinking about Inuyasha?_

His gaze softened, and he gently rested against the tree. Kagome continued to watch him, ever in his rare moments of peace. How she wished he would be more open to her. She knew that rough exterior was only to protect the years of hurt, discrimination, and broken hearted-ness, but it was hard for her. Kagome wanted to do nothing but comfort him, swathe him her own love and protect him from Kikyo's bewitching ways. She knew better than anyone that the priestess clung to nothing more than remorse and hate for Inuyasha. The only person who refused to see that, was him. It was one of things she wished she could knock some sense into him for. Stupid Inuyasha. A lone tear caressed her cheek, and this time- she let it fall. For it wasn't out of sadness, or jealousy that she cried, but of the love she had for him. Now if only he would return it to her.

She inhaled deeply, wishing she wouldn't let her feelings overwhelm her on a daily basis. Every night, or dream she would cry for him and herself. Perhaps not the sobbing of a loss lover- but a melancholy of slow, passionate love that wanted to be kissed and returned. If there was one thing Kagome never wanted to experience again- it was this. Love was a complicated thing, especially when you were dedicated to someone who didn't acknowledge it.

Kagome wiped away her tears and considered changing into a sweater, but thought against it when the cold wind licked the nape of her neck. It wasn't worth freezing her butt off to change into another set of clothes. She pinched her cheeks roughly, and shook her head. _What the heck am I doing getting all worked up about this? It isn't the time nor the place! _She quickly grabbed an extra blanket out of her backpack and laid down on the tatami mat Sango had offered her earlier. Normally she'd cuddle up with Shippo in the sleeping bag, but he looked perfectly comfortable in the middle of the blankets, and honestly she didn't want to wake up the next morning to his questions about why she'd been crying in her sleep. The last time, she'd had to convince him that it'd only been a nightmare. Kami knows whether or not she managed to call out Inuyasha's name in her sleep. She could only hope that Miroku or Sango were light sleepers.

The snow fall remained to drizzle over the group, melting in a small hiss when it hit the campfire. When her head fell against the pillow, she realized how tired she was. Snuggling up to the warm blanket and fire, her muscles relaxed at the lulling pull of sleep. Her brown eyes began to close slowly when she abruptly heard a lone howl shudder through the valley and trees. The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was a certain blue-eyed wolf, and the promise he'd made to make her his.

**Alright….I know this was a bit short But, hopefully I will get some good feedback and reviews on this chapter! Please let me know what you guys think and comment on any grammatical errors or anything that you think would improve the story ^^ I'm up for suggestions as well But I really would appreciate reviews, because they are after all what spur me on to keep writing and encourage you guys to read on!**


End file.
